Шушайн/Галерея/Сезон 5
Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Блум и тень Berryshine gallops past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Applejack -only a pest pony can do that!- S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -You're doing awesome- S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -Keep it up- S05E05.png Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Ponies watching roping contest S5E6.png Pinto Creek rodeo stallion complaining S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Library ponies shushing Twilight S5E12.png Twilight speeding off-screen S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Mayor Mare and Shoeshine in the dream S5E13.png Twilight -this is your dream!- S5E13.png Twilight -you can do now!- S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png Сделано в Манхэттене Ponies mingle after the play S5E16.png Братский фестиваль Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Granny Smith -take your positions!- S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow -looks like we win, squirt!- S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png CMC listening to Diamond Tiara's song S5E18.png Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Applejack --If you ask me-- S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --they thought I was weak, but I am strong-- S5E24.png Rara sings --they sold me the world, but they were wrong-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png Coloratura --I have a very special surprise-- S5E24.png Applejack happy for the Crusaders S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing --a land of harmony-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing --our flag does wave from high above-- S5E24.png Applejack and friends hear Rara and CMC sing S5E24.png Coloratura extends a hoof to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack takes Coloratura's hoof S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora --these friends you have in life-- S5E26.png Zecora --Ah-- S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and other ponies see 'Rainbow', 'Rarity', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Twilight walking and smiling S5E26.png Zecora stops Twilight S5E26.png Zecora --the one that come here-- S5E26.png Zecora --looking for me!-- S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Twilight nods her head S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png }} en:Shoeshine/Gallery/Season 5 Категория:Галереи персонажей